Un Atardecer Juntos
by CariNoly-menkantaByB
Summary: Bueno estae es mi primer fanfic, se me ocurrió hace unas semanas mientras estaba pasando escuchando musica. Espero que les guste!Cualquier comentario criticas constructivas son aceptados. Gracias por leer! Corazones para todos!


**Un Atardecer Juntos**

Algo de último caso había dejado a Brennan pensativa, fue uno de esos difíciles que implican días de trabajo con poco descanso y requieren mucha concentración.

Después de organizar los archivos del caso Booth anunció emocionado:

-¡Vamos Bones, te tengo una sorpresa!

-¿A dónde? ¿Qué es?-Brennan sabía que su compañero nunca revelaba una sorpresa para ella, sin embargo igual preguntaba.

-Ah…es sorpresa…-le dijo mientras la apuntaba con su dedo índice.

Después de un rato llegaron a un lago en una casa de campo de un agente del FBI y se sentaron en la orilla, el ocaso apenas empezaba. La doctora lo vio mucho más hermoso que cualquier otro atardecer que haya visto, más intenso, con más brillo…recordó las palabras de Ángela de aquel día en el Royal : "¿Notaste que un atardecer es más hermosos si lo compartes con alguien que quieres?".

-Ángela dice que un atender es más hermoso si lo compartes con alguien que quieres…

Mientras decía. Lentamente, esas palabras recordó todas las veces que Booth hacía que el mundo se viese mejor, y que todo fuese especial para ella.

-Es cierto-contestó mirándola con una mirada que la hizo continuar.

-Éste es mi atardecer más hermoso…-le dijo mientras le daba, nerviosa, un beso en la mejilla.

Booth realmente había entendido el mensaje, no era muy difícil, pero le parecía un sueño, llevaba años esperando una señal de parte de su compañera; él le había dado muchas, muchas señales que ella no había entendido. El agente no salía de su asombro y la doctora sintió ganas de desaparecer de ese lugar para encerrarse a culparse de aquella acción tan tonta de su parte, se levantó.

-Lo siento, no debí…-no terminó de hablar, se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar dispuesta a irse, aunque no tenía cómo, Booth la había llevado a ese bello lugar.

-Bones…-la voz de aquel hombre la detuvo, miraba al suelo-éste también fue mi mejor y más bello atardecer- Brennan levantó la mirada aún de espaldas a él-si te vas se arruinaría-le tendió la mano.

Temperante se volteó lentamente y miró a su compañero, éste le dedicó una de sus sonrisas, que ella devolvió tomándole la mano. Se sentaron mirando al horizonte; ambos se sentían extraños…no incómodos, felices, llevaban años esperando algo así, quizá, inconcientemente.

Brennan asentó su cabeza sobre el hombro del hombre que había logrado romper las murallas que con las que ella había rodeado su corazón, aquel que le había prometido que algún día creería en el amor. Al darse cuenta de que había cumplido esa promesa lo quiso besar, nada la detenía a hacerlo, no como aquella vez en la que Sully le había pedido que fuera con el al Caribe.

Sus miradas se encontraron, estaban a centímetros de distancia, una muy corta distancia que borraron acercándose lentamente el uno al otro, hasta unirse en un tierno y suave beso, un beso sumamente delicado, una caricia entre sus labios. Se separaron los suficiente para volver a mirarse a los ojos, sonrieron, él le acomodó un mechón de cabello con su mano izquierda, ya comenzaba a oscurecer cuando le dijo:

-Bones…-lo miró esperando que continuara-Temperance ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Creí que no sería necesario preguntar…-dijo pícara, él sonrió.

-Pues…quería que fuera formal.

Yo también…sí…me encantaría ser tu novia, Seeley…

Sellaron su amor con un beso, esta vez un beso mucho más apasionado, sentía los latidos de sus corazones andando a una mismo ritmo, al igual que sus respiraciones. Aún estaban tomados de las manos.

Ya se veían estrellas en el cielo, y no habían vuelto a hablarse, no lo necesitaban, las palabras les sobraban. Se recostaron en el suelo a ver las estrellas y la luna, ella apoyada en su brazo, él abrazándola; se quedaron así mucho rato mirándose cada tanto, hablando muy poco, disfrutaban el hecho de poder escuchar tan cerca la respiración del otro, el hecho de saber que iban a poder estar así por mucho tiempo más. En el cielo, ya solamente la luna llena los alumbraba.

**Fin**


End file.
